Fallen
by Garowyn
Summary: My ki is quickly disappearing…my life force is fading away. I failed. I was the last hope for this world and I failed. I failed you Gohan, mom, father...I failed everyone. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry… [What if Mirai Trunks didn't make it to the past?]


**A/N: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

This is it.

My final moments… I've taken one blow too many and my time has finally come. My mother and I were talking one moment, listening to the radio and then the next moment, I'm here in this vicinity, trying to defeat those cursed androids…and it's not going so well.

I wasn't able to defend myself properly because I was overconfident and anxious to rid the earth of these killing machines. Now I'm lying on the ground, surrounded by remnants of the destroyed city…and broken dreams and a shattered soul. There are a few small fires because of the ki blasts I have traded with the androids and right now I don't care if they spread—I've given up. It's not easy fighting against two powerful beings. Not even when I'm Super Saiyan. It's just too hard.

My blood is staining the objects and crushed metal I have landed on. Cuts and gashes have marred my skin and I'm fading fast. Too many injuries and so little strength left. I'm not sure I'll be able to hold out this time. This must be how the warriors, the friends of my mother, felt before everything was taken from them, including their own lives. This must be how my father felt…before he died.

My father…I've never known him, ever. I wish I had the chance though…but from the looks of the situation, I just might be seeing him soon. I suppose that is one good thing about dying. I'll be able to see everyone who gave their lives for this world. But I don't want to leave my mother…she'll be heartbroken. I don't want anything to happen to her. I loathe this helpless, defeated feeling. I hate those androids with a passion so great I've even surprised myself.

One of them has spoken to me. I can't hear what he's saying but I can guess that it is an insult. I try to sit up so that I can defend myself should they try to attack again but I fear it's no use. All my strength and power has diminished. The other android speaks and still I cannot hear what is being said but for the first time, I now know that…this is it. This is not how I wanted to die. Wishful thinking…but I wanted them to spare me so I could die beside my mother or to even die of old age, not at their mercy and their outstretched hands with ki forming.

This harsh realization that I'm really going to die…it is a strange feeling…I can feel something wet gather in my eyes and trickle slowly down my face. I do not know whether it is tears or blood because I've been punched yet again. My stomach lurches and a deep sadness fills my heart. Then another powerful punch sends me flying through the air and I land hard on the ground. Something tells me I won't be getting up again.

I let the tears flow freely now, mixing in with blood from my nose. The androids—they are just too strong! I must say it was a little unexpected. I had always believed I would be able to defeat them, that being a Super Saiyan would surely overpower them. But Gohan…he was a Super Saiyan and he died. I'm not sure that he was actually in that mode…but what does it matter? I'll be seeing him very soon.

I needed to be trained more. I had had a plan to go back in the past and warn everyone about the coming of the androids but it seems I won't get to do that. Maybe my mother will go through with that plan; I did tell her after all. Oh mom…I love you and I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye. I'm going to miss you…so much, so much… Goodbye mother…I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay alive to protect you…please forgive me.

They're coming closer now and I'm helpless to stop them. I cannot fight anymore; I won't be able to save the world. I had high hopes of doing so in order to avenge my sensei and my father. Now I am lying on the ground dying, just like they were. I hope it's quick and painless. I don't want to suffer—but then maybe I deserve it because I wasn't able to stop them! They'll just keep on killing more people and soon the whole world will be destroyed.

I feel dizzy and my vision is starting to blur. My ki is quickly disappearing…my life force is fading away. When I'm gone, there will be no one else left to stand up to these terrible beings. I failed. I was the last hope for this world and I failed. I failed to go through with my plan and warn everyone in the past. I failed to defeat the androids! I failed you, father, I failed you Gohan… I failed everyone. And now darkness is swirling in my vision, it's inevitable suffocating grasp waiting to swallow me whole. My chest heaves and I breathe in for the last time…and I hold it. Just for a few seconds. The darkness consumes me as my chest lowers, signifying my last breath…

* * *

**A/N: I've never seen the Trunks Special before so I don't know exactly how the fighting went (but I hope you focus more on the quality) but I've gotten some info. from a few websites. Let me know if it sounds weird or OOC…I wrote this subconsciously.**


End file.
